chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Arias
Arias is an OverWorld Creature who resembles a humanoid ram. He is one of the toughest and strongest OverWorlders. Character Origins The name Arias may have been derived from Aries, a constellation and astrological sign symbolized by the ram. Appearance Arias is a muscular half-man, half-ram Warrior. The great, curved horns protruding from his head give him an awesome and tough appearance - not to mention that they serve as formidable bludgeoning weapons. Fear strikes those who look into his furious eyes, especially when Arias is charging. He has spiked black wrist guards and a red breastplate with jean-like plated pants. Background Information Arias lives in the great Kiru City, the OverWorld capital. From there he takes part in the ongoing battle to keep tribal enemies at bay as the OverWorlders search for the Cothica. Though he's a veteran warrior who's used to riding solo, Arias prefers missions that involve traveling in small battle groups. At heart, he's a real team player; however, he can be somewhat abusive and rough on subordinates and rookies. Personality and Behavior Arias is a headstrong and loyal OverWorlder. He cares greatly for his tribe and is always willing to fight for his allies. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Arias is loyal to the Overworld tribe and Maxxor. Enemies Arias is an enemy of every creature who isn't an Overworlder. Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Power 5 (This creature gains 5 Power for each adjacent OverWorld creature you control.) | flavor =If you think he looks angry now, you should have been at the nose piercing! }} Strategies Arias uses the Element of Earth, but prefers to engage in combat when he's in the company of other OverWorld Creatures. It is under these circumstances that Arias can utilize the support of others to boost his own Power by 5 for each OverWorld creature he is in the vicinity of. Equip him with a AA: Might to give him Outperform Power 5, or Sun Chariot of Kehn-Sep to allow him to make the most use of attacks life Fire Ram or Flame Orb. Release and Promotion Arias was released as a Common card in the Dawn of Perim set; a Wednesday reward version was also released online. Prior to the release of Dawn of Perim, Arias was one of nine virtual cards from the upcoming set which were given to players as part of the ChaoticCode.com promotion. Arias was also included in the Dawn of Perim OverWorld starter deck. TV Show Breakdown Dangers of Diplomancy A younger Arias is seen playing a football-like sport with Maxxor; he narrowly wins the game. Shortly afterward, he alerts Maxxor and Raznus to the ominously dark wall of Mugic surrounding Kiru City. Putting the Muge in Mugic Arias joins Tangath Toborn, Hune Marquard, Attacat, Katarin, and Viqtarr in handling the Mipedian presence on Broken Edge. He and Attacat catch Tom, Kaz, and Peyton near their camp. During the initial battle against the Mipedians, a Surge Song-enhanced Arias uses a mounted Battlegear to fight. The OverWorlders win with Marquard's Mugic and prepare for the next attack. Later, the effects of Surge Song wear off, leaving Arias and the others drained. They're trapped in what remains of their camp until Tom tricks a Mipedian into using a Revocation Mugic on them. They then repel the Mipedians. He and the rest help clean up the wreckage of the battlefield at sunrise. Triple Threat Arias was placed in charge of a team composed of himself, Viqtarr, Faash, and Bierk. The group soon fights over how to attack the fort held by Nebres' team, with Arias holding back Viqtarr when he and Faash lose their tempers. He and Bierk let their partners go following some trash talk; however, he and Bierk begin arguing themselves until Ghatup and Shimmark capture them. As Tangath Toborn leads the group into the fields for training, Arias shoves Ghatup aside. The Mipedian angrily confronts him, grabbing him by the horns; Nebres and Viqtarr are about to lend a hand when Tangath breaks up the fight. Arias and Ghatup growl at each other. During Tangath's teamwork exercise, Arias rams Frafdo's team away from the orb, though Ghatup's team then blasts them away as well. After being charmed by Lystone, his team is forced to continue training into the night. Last Stand Arias is assigned to the second Commando team, sent to handle Phelphor's squadron outside Kiru City. He tries to reach Odu-Bathax, but interference with his communicator cuts them off. He and the others breach the surface as the decoy driller distracts the enemy. They create a fort from Rock Waves and prepare for Phelphor's squad. He and Lyssta are not aware of Malvadine's plan with the Conjurers for their mission until the battle ensues and a War Beast is summoned. Son of the Spiritlands Arias is among the many creatures who attend Tangath Toborn's funeral. Cards and Scans MajorTom Gallery Arias.jpg DOP-001.png Imagen21.png Imagen22.png Imagen23.png Imagen24.png Arias season 2-3.jpg Image 5.png Screenshot - 12_27_2013 , 1_08_52 PM.png Trivia *His Season 1 appearance differentiated from his card art, but subsequent seasons featured a more card-accurate design. *He is #001 in Dawn of Perim. See also *OverWorld External links *Portal to Perim (> OverWorld > Arias) Category:OverWorld Category:Creature Category:Warrior Category:Common Cards Category:OverWorld Warriors Category:OverWorlders Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Tom's Creatures Notes and References